


Suspicions Seduced

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2019 [11]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Another girl's in Gran's sights to add to his fat and loving harem. This time, it's the Draph Sturm. And she's not very pleased with what he's been doing.
Relationships: Sturm (Granblue Fantasy)/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: November Batch 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559857
Kudos: 8





	Suspicions Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

  
Another day bloomed on the Grancypher. It had been a little while since the Captain had made his latest conquest, and that one in particular drained a lot of his energy. Yet he couldn't help himself as he let a little smile sneak onto his face, chuckling to himself as he let his mind wander.  
  
His plan to make several of his crew members, the most beautiful ones amongst the women aboard his Airship, had progressed smoothly. He had managed to show Jeanne D'Arc what it meant to love, and he had shown Threo the meaning of having a family and being a mother. All in all, a good start to a long term plan. But, he wouldn't be satisfied with just that. Far from it.  
  
As the brown-haired Gran rolled onto his side, he pulled open a drawer, staring at the rings nestling at the bottom. Rings made from golden nuggets that he had hoarded for quite some time at this point. He had more than enough to last him a long while, and he would no doubt be able to charm any woman in his crew off their feet, as long as he used the right words.  
  
That is, except for one. He was still uncertain as to how one specific woman would react. After all, the way she usually reacted to affection was to stab her partner in the side to retaliate for the way he teased her. The thought of her blade sinking into him was not a pleasant one, but it was something he was prepared to endure should things come to it.  
  
With the fresh image of the Redheaded Draph in his mind, the young captain climbed out of his bed and hurried down the halls of the wooden airborne vessel. He had to catch her before she went out on one of the many mercenary missions that she undertook...  
  
"And where are you supposed to be going?" A stern-sounding voice echoed behind the captain as he quickly turned around, a little sweat running down the side of his head as he noticed that he had sprinted past the woman he was looking for. "You're not about to go ruin another woman like you've done for the Eternal and the Saint, are you?"  
  
Gran refused to answer, at least initially, because he was too busy looking at her body. The plump body that he had already grown to appreciate so much over the last while. The body that never wanted to stay within the leopard-lined leotard that she wore to keep her assets in check. She always had to keep her zipper undone to make sure that her breasts wouldn't suffocate her, and her asscheeks always threatened to split a seam on the side of her pants.  
  
Sturm, the redheaded mercenary that had been with him through thick and thin after their initial stint as enemies, was the perceptive sort. She had already figured out that he had been behind the explosive growth of the two warriors, as well as their newfound and impending motherhood. It didn't take a genius to piece together those kinds of facts.  
  
"Well? Are you going to say anything?" Sturm asked again as she leered into his eyes, her cheeks lightly blushing as she stepped closer to him, her head barely making it up to his chest. "Don't make me skewer you like Drang. You're not nearly as durable as him." She threw a very potent threat out there as she reached for the handle of her sword, ready to strike...  
  
Only for the young captain to give her a brief kiss on the forehead, as he expertly dodged out of the way of her instinctual slash. "I'm not going to ruin anybody, Sturm. That's not what I do." He smiled as he dusted himself off, sweating just a little more as the strike was very close to actually stabbing through him.  
  
Immediately, her slight blush had erupted into a full one. "You're lying. You take them out of active service just to make sure that they're all plumped up and unable to fight. When's the last time you saw the two of them doing anything to defend the airship? You're not fooling me, Captain." Her words were wavering just a little as she spoke, only for the brunette to grab her chin by his hand in a softer manner.  
  
As she began to launch another slash, she was interrupted by the sight of something shimmering within the corner of her eye. Upon closer inspection, a single gold ring was resting within the outstretched palm of her close friend. The same kind of ring that the other two had been seen wearing. A vital piece in his plot, no doubt... and yet, she could feel that he wasn't going to use it maliciously. The sheer fact that he was showing it to her meant something much more intimate...  
  
"Sturm. We've been through so much. You know what I'm about to ask, don't you?" Gran said, smiling as he lightly rubbed her cheek, even as she held her blade dangerously close to the side of his neck. And yet despite the danger, despite what could happen to him... He just kept smiling, like he always did.  
  
The blush on Sturm's face slowly lightened as she took a deep sigh, sheathing her blade as she leaned into the rub. "You're the worst. You're absolutely the worst." She muttered defensively as she looked back at the ring, then at his face. "Just say it. Stop playing around and get it over with."  
  
He chuckled as he let go of her cheek before getting down on one knee. "Marry me, Sturm. I promise to take good care of you, until the end of our lives." The words that left his mouth were definitely sincere, even if she knew that he wasn't being entirely truthful. She knew that he would go after more women once he was done making her into another symbol of his endless lust... And yet, how could she say no?   
  
"...I'll marry you. But you better promise to take good care of me. While we're together, Drang's going to have to go on his own missions, and you know how well he performs when he's by himself." The redheaded Draph looked away as she crossed her arms, feeling more than a little upset at everything that had just transpired. Even as she held one hand forward to let him slip the ring onto her ring finger...  
  
With the ring firmly resting on her finger, their bond had been strengthened. A bond that would deepen even further, as the days went on by...  
  
\---  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this..."  
  
Weeks had gone by since the young man proposed to the Draph woman. And things had quickly sped up since then. Every night, he would feed her meal upon meal, and thanks to the powers that the ring had, she had an incredibly difficult time saying no to his offerings. Little by little, her waist and her impressive assets were forced to grow thanks to the massive amount of calories she was taking in, resulting in the sight currently laying on their shared bed.  
  
Sturm had always been a shocking sight when one were to look at her more important assets. Her breasts, her hips, and her height were the things that always attracted attention. Now? They were in a class of their own. As she laid on the queen-sized bed, she was almost as big as the entire thing, and she didn't seem to be too bothered by her newfound size. If anything, given the blush on her face, she seemed almost pleased with how things had turned out.  
  
Her beloved husband Gran climbed onto the bed, running a hand along the fabric of her current outfit. A replica of a suit that she had used for a special occasion, one that he had caught himself dreaming about every few nights. "Well, it only took another round of dinner and a few kisses. You're not that hard to convince, Sturm." He chuckled as he planted a kiss on the side of her log-sized thigh, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"S-Shut up, it's not nice to bully your wife." She muttered back, reaching towards the zipper in the middle of her suit. She had gone through the effort of getting the replica specifically tailored to her new size, even taking her midsection, her hips, and her tits into the equation. As such, she could actually zip it up entirely... but that just meant that she was in the middle of getting cooked, the sweat pouring down her face showing that quite clearly.  
  
Thankfully, she had a helper on hand. A cheeky lad who helped himself, climbing onto her bed-sized belly as he reached towards her zipper. He tugged and tugged, pulling on it just enough that the flesh of her breasts would be freed most enticingly, his eyes lighting up as those wonderful mounds were exposed to the naked air...  
  
"Do you have to take it so slow? I'm going to burn up in this thing if you don't hurry..." Sturm complained, which in turn earned her a kiss on the side of one of her melon-sized tits, shutting her up yet again. She wanted to tell him that he was the worst, but he understood that perfectly clear. Especially as he coaxed a moan out of her by pushing his fingertips into her breast, making a little spout of milk pour out from the nipple...  
  
Gran smirked as he started rubbing his hands against the side of that large udder, licking the milk off the exposed nipple in the process. "For all your protesting, you've gotten really milky lately. You don't think I've knocked you up with all of the 'exercise' we've been doing to keep you healthy, do you?" He chimed, as she merely crossed her chubby arms in a huff. "I'll take that as a no because you would've admitted it if you thought that was the case." Yet still, the teasing continued...   
  
As he continued to drink a little more milk from the other breast, he felt his hips instinctively start to thrust forward, prompting him to readjust ever slightly as the rich substance trickled down his throat. He didn't want to start things too early, especially as his ears picked up on the wood below them creaking ever slightly.   
  
Sturm on the other hand just silently began to fume. He was always like this. Constantly teasing her and complimenting her in all the right ways. That was how he had managed to win her over in the first place, and how she had joined his crew on a more permanent basis. And here she was, in bed with him, and he was still doing the exact same thing. As if he knew it was the key to her heart. An unrelenting amount of teasing...  
  
Once Gran finally popped off her tit, he could only grin. "Say, if you haven't been knocked up yet... How about I give you a kid or three, right now? That's going to make you look like even more of a cow than you already do. My sweet, fat, tsundere cow." He chuckled as he rubbed at the sides of her belly while he slid off it, kissing parts of her exposed stomach as well as her suit, just to tease her that little extra bit...  
  
His redheaded lover let out a groan as she started spreading her chubby legs, huffing from behind the dome that was her belly. "You're just going to do it anyway, you don't need to ask me for permission!" She cried out almost frustratedly... even though the parts of her suit that covered up her pussy were completely drenched in her juices. She wanted it just as much as he did, and she still refused to admit it. As he expected, at this point.  
  
Since she basically gave her permission, he was free to grab ahold of her meaty thighs after tossing his pants off. It didn't take long for him to line up his cock perfectly with where he knew her nethers were, before he rammed that fat length of his straight into her hole, disregarding the fabric of her suit entirely as it tore apart right then and there.  
  
Immediately, a long and pleasure-filled moan left her lips. One that he had gotten quite accustomed to, given its cow-like qualities. It prompted Gran to laugh as he thrust his hips forward and outward. "What's the matter, Cow? Already in a mooing mood? I thought you took at least a few more thrusts before you got like this?" He just kept laughing as he teased her, rubbing his hands against her thighs as he didn't really need the grip...  
  
Sturm's face was as red as a tomato at this point. She wanted to bury her head in her hands, but that was outright impossible with the moos that kept leaving her mouth. Why did he always have to tease her, and why did she like it so much? She'd never find the answer...  
  
Due to the sheer size of his beloved cow, it didn't take long for the Captain to feel his cock aching. He knew that he would never last long inside of her, due to how soft she usually was, but at the same time, he didn't anticipate that he'd last this little. He knew that he had to make it an explosive finish, otherwise he wouldn't be able to impregnate her. With that in mind, he took a deep breath and pulled his rod out of her lower lips, rearing his hips back as far as possible...  
  
She knew what was coming. And she didn't even try to stop it. She merely closed her eyes and let it happen.  
  
The bed underneath creaked loudly, a piece of the frame outright snapping off as Gran slammed his hips forward, pushing him as deep as he could go. He violently bumped the tip of his cock up against her cervix, smashing it open as his balls, heavy with seed as-is, began to empty out their contents straight into her awaiting belly.   
  
Heavy with seed was an understatement. A proverbial flood of gunk sloshed its way into the cow's awaiting womb. Gallon upon gallon filled the tiny space, making it bloat outward in seconds, the effect being more than visible on the outside of her belly. Her bed-sized stomach quickly started inflating, inch by inch the flesh contained within her suit was stretching the fabric, until..!  
  
Everything collapsed. Due to the force from the Captain's thrust, plus the weight of all the cum he shot straight into her womb, both her suit and the bed couldn't take it. In one fell swoop, both were torn to shreds as the two lovers collapsed onto the floor below, causing the entire airship to briefly shake from the impact. At the same time, the tatters of the race suit were flung all over the place, leaving the milky and cum-bloated cow completely naked.  
  
Despite this, her lover seemed no-less cheery, as he nuzzled his face up against her bloated belly. "You really are one fat cow, Sturm. My fat cow. The only fat cow that can break both a bed and her clothes at the same time." Gran chimed as he planted a kiss right on her tummy, even as he kept his cock nestled within her.  
  
All she could do in response was sigh and smile as she put her hands on her belly as well. After giving her the gift of life... He was allowed to tease her. Just a little. Especially since he had plenty of kids to feed in the future...  
  
And many more wives. She'd have to remind him to take as good care of them as her when he'd get going once again...


End file.
